Christmas Surprise
by LightweightLove
Summary: Nick has been on tour for a month and hes coming back for christmas... What surprise does he have for Miley. NILEY XMAS ONESHOT..


_Heyy guys This is an Christmas oneshot for you.. I hope you like it and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Please Review. - Danielle_

(Miley and Nick are 22. Only Nick is famous)

Miley's POV

I was sitting on my bed thinking about Nick.

Nick has been on tour for the pass Month, meaning I have been missing him alot. We talked on the phone everyday but it just wasn't the same.

Anyway he's finally coming back from tour because it is Christmas in two days.

My phone suddenly started ringing 'Stay' my ringtone for Nick. I quickly picked up my phone longing to talk to my boyfriend of 2 years.

"Hey Nicky" I answered happily

"Hey Mi" he replied sounding happy to speak to me

"I can't wait to see you Mi, I miss you so much"

"I miss you to Nick" I said on the verge of tears

"Oh Mi, don't cry baby, ill see you tomorrow, anyway im at the airport now, I should be boarding any minute now"

I heard a play being called in the background, I sighed guessing that was Nick's Plane.

"Mi, that's us, I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow baby, I love you"

"I love you too" I replied before he hung up.

I sighed and climbed off my bed and went to change into some pj shorts and one of Nicks shirts, I had worn Nick's shirts to bed since he left, just the smell of him from the shirts made me feel closer to him.

Once I washed all my makeup off my face and put my hair up in a ponytail and walked out of the bathroom, looking at the clock on my bedside table, it read _10:55pm_.

I climbed into bed and turned on the TV. I pulled the sheets over from Nick's side of the bed, they still smelled like him surprisingly, I laid my head down on the pillow watching the TV while slowly drifting off into a deep slumber.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, it was Christmas eve, Nick was going to be home soon, I smiled at the thought. I climbed out of bed, my feet hitting the cold floor, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice, after getting a glass from the cupboard, I poured the orange liquid into the glass and then drank it, letting the refreshing substance flow down my throat. I put the dirty glass into the sink and after deciding I wasn't hungry went and sat down in the living room turning on the TV.

I switched threw the channels until I found one that was playing an old Christmas movie. I decided there was nothing better to watch, so I made myself comfortable and decided to watch it for a while. Half an hour into the movie I remembered that I hadn't wrapped Nick's present, I climbed off the sofa and walked upstairs.

After wrapping the present, I looked at the clock it was 12:00pm, I suddenly heard the front door opening, meaning one thing, Nick was home, I broke out in a grin and ran down the stairs, as soon as I saw him come through the door, I jumped on him, my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "Whoa Miles" he said as he steadied his balance before hugging me back.

"Nick, I missed you so much" I whispered into his chest

"I missed you to baby" He replied after hearing what I had said.

I looked up at him and he caught my lips in a passionate kiss, boy have I missed this when he was on tour.

Once we were in need of breath we pulled away.

"I missed that" Nick whispered

"Me too" I said as I slipped out of Nick's embrace.

"So what do you have planned for today?" he asked

"Nothing, I was waiting for you to come home" I answered

"How about we just chill and we will do something tomorrow?" he asked

"Okay" I replied

The Next Day (Christmas Day)

I woke up feeling muscular arms around me, I looked to my side and smiled seeing Nick looking at me, It was good to have him home.

"Merry Christmas baby" he said before leaning in and kissing me.

"Merry Christmas" I replied after we pulled away

"So everyone is coming over for lunch then I have made dinner reservations for us."

"Okay" I climbed out of bed and went to get ready

Later that afternoon 

"Thanks for coming Joe, Kevin, bye mum, bye dad" Nick waved as they walked out the door one by one.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Well that was fun, but now I'm exhausted" I sighed as he closed the front door and turned around.

"yep but I hope your not to tired for dinner tonight" he replied while putting his hands on my hips.

"Never, oh that reminds me I better go get ready if we are going to leave in 2 hours" I said as I walked up the stairs and to our bedroom.

2 hours later I was ready I was wearing a black halter neck dress with silver heels (Dress and Shoes on profile) I had on a light natural make up and some mascara with some lip-gloss and my hair was half up half down with curls down the back (imagine in profile).

I walked downstairs to find Nick waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with a bunch of red roses.

I walked over to him and took the roses after I thanked him. He pointed up, I looked up to find some mistletoe. I laughed " Oh I wonder who put that there" I said eyeing him. He blushed "Yeah I wonder"

I leaned up and kissed him, one I pulled away I laughed he had lip- gloss on his lips.

He whipped it off "Okay lets get going, oh and by the way you look beautiful"

"Thanks" I said as he led me out the house and to his car.

We were driving to our destination where ever that is, Nick hadn't told me.

"Mi can you close your eyes for me please?" Nick asked sweetly

I closed my eyes and grabbed Nicks hand and entwined our fingers.

"Okay were here but keep your eyes closed" he said as I felt him let go of my hand and hear him step out of the car.

"I heard my door being opened and felt Nick take my hand and help me step out of the car.

"He took me along a path before stopping "Okay, open your eyes"

I opened my eyes and gasped, we were at a park the trees were covered in Christmas lights an candles were hanging from the trees, I saw a picnic blanket laying on the ground, then I realized Nick had a picnic basket.

"Nick you did all this for me?" I said with tears in my eyes, this was the most romantic thing ever.

"I wanted to make tonight special, I have been away for a month and this is our first date since then."

"Aww Nick" I said as he led me over to the blanket.

We sat down and he pulled out the food, we sat and ate for a while catching up on what had happened when he was on tour. Once we were done with the mains Nick pulled out some Chocolate covered strawberries and we fed them to one and other.

We were now going to give each other our Christmas presents.

"I know this may not be much but I hope you like it" I said as I pulled out my present from my clutch and handed it to Nick.

He unwrapped the present to reveal a watch from tiffany and co.

"I saw you looking at it when we went shopping before you left for tour so I got it for you" I said as he looked up

"Miley this was way too expensive" he replied as he moved closer to me.

"Nick don't worry okay, I just wanted to get you something special" I replied

"Anyway, I have a gift for you" Nick stood up and pulled out his guitar. 'How did that get there?' I wondered

"I know what your thinking Mi, I put it here earlier when I set everything up" he replied as if he read my mind.

Nick started strumming his guitar then started singing Inseparable a song him and his brothers wrote.

I sat and watched him contently smiling at him.

_[Verse 1:]_

Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything we want  
We can stop for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us

That...

_[Chorus:]_  
you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable

_[Verse 2:]_  
We could run forever if you wanted to  
And i would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I keep singing this song until the very end  
We have done all these things

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge:]_  
I would give it all  
Never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable

_[Chorus]_

Our eyes were locked the whole time once the song ended he started singing another song: When You Look Me In The Eyes

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

He was looking at me the whole time

Once he was done I was nearly in tears

He placed his guitar on the ground and took something out of his back pocket and got down on one knee and opened the box revealing a beautiful ring. (Ring image in profile)

I gasped as he started talking

"Mi, I have no idea what I would do without you in my life, I love your smile, I love everything about you, you complete me and I wanted to know, Miley Ray Stewart will you marry me?" he asked with a hint of hope in his eyes.

I nodded unable to say anything and leaned over to him and kissed him passionately, he kissed back just as passionate.

This was the best Christmas ever. I was going to be Mrs Nick Grey.


End file.
